degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170129235126
Riverdale was way better than I expected. *I'm actually okay with the implications of incest in that it creates a strong parallel to the Lannister twins, which I think was every bit the intent. *I love the changes made to Veronica's character. She's still her sassy charismatic self from the comics, but she's kinder, more compassionate, more thoughtful, and genuine. I have ALWAYS loved her in the comics. While she wasn't as nice as this version, she was very nuanced and complex. This version leans a little more towards the good qualities she possessed in the comics than the bad, which often overrode the former - here, it's the opposite. Not quite the Ronnie I know from the comics, but it's a welcome change. One thing that hasn't changed is the love between she and Betty, which was by far theost iconic relationship in the comics. I'm glad to see that bond take form on the show already. However, I hope it doesn't stay perfectly pristine either. While Betty and Veronica loved each other like hell, they also fought constantly and competed for Archie's affections. While I never really cared for this aspect of their friendship, it's iconic to their dynamic in the source material and to remove it from the show canon would be a great disservice to the comics. I'd be okay with them toning it down considerably though, much like how they've done with Veronica. *Betty and Archie are perfect adaptations. I am so happy with how they're portrayed. They were pulled straight from the pages of the comics. *I actually really love Cheryl. She's a terrible person, but I get the feeling she's being set up to have this amazing backstory and captivating personality under the stereotypical bitchy queen bee armour. She reminds me of a blend of Blair Waldorf, Zoe Rivas, and Regina George and I kind of really love it. Also, am I the only one that thinks she bears a striking resemblance to Lydia Martin? *I am not yet feeling Cole's Jughead. The sarcasm is on point, but where's the rest of his signature personality? Where's the eccentricness, the quirkiness, the detatched disinterest towards any and everything that doesn't involve food, the overall bizarreness that makes him a social pariah most of the time? I don't even recall seeing him chowing down on a single meal! Everybody knows Jughead is most known for his ravenous appetite and obsession with food. I give Cole some credit though. A character like that is not easy to portray in this type of setting. If his Jughead was too much like the comics, he'd come off more as a caricature and not blend in well with the tone of the show, but his problem is that his Jughead doesn't even remotely resemble Jughead Jones. He needs to pull from the source material and then tone it down so there's a happy medium between his Jughead and original Jughead. *Moose being the closeted jock. Actually did not see that coming lol *Kevin is cute, but way too sensationalized. He's actually such a wonderful person in the comics. I hope they cut out the sassy gay best friend persona and show more of that later on. *Ew, Archie's affair with a teacher is gross enough. But just thinking about how it's with GRUNDY, who is in her sixties in the comics, is so off putting on so many levels. That said, I understand that this is a plot device to link Archie to the murder whilst at the same time give a reason for why he can't report it. In that sense, it's necessary to the story. It's just really gross and I hope it's done with. *Unpopular opinion: I have always preferred Veronica and Archie and this is no different. I am already shipping the hell out of them. I feel sad for Betty though. That said, Betty and Archie is strictly BROTP for me.